Wireless networks and wireless communication have become prevalent throughout society creating the need for increased capacity and faster and more reliable wireless communication techniques. In wireless communication networks, mobile stations (STA) may connect to an Access Point (AP) to obtain network service. A STA could be considered “roaming” from one AP to the next AP for a number of reasons. With Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and other real time multimedia applications, the essential roaming requires that a STA be able to quickly establish connection with the next AP without interrupting the network service. This may also include getting the IP sub-network address information from the next AP as it may be necessary to maintain continuous Internet Protocol (IP) layer connectivity for VoIP and other applications.
Thus, a strong need exists for an apparatus, system and method capable of pre-allocating and communicating IP address information during wireless communication
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.